


A reunion with the bullies

by liuzzia



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Bullies, F/M, Flashback, Friendship, Reunion, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: Charlotte was bullied in high school and she goes to the school reunion where she meets her bullies. But she's not going alone.





	1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

It’s spring 1995 in London, England. A 15-year-old brunette called Charlotte is walking down the hall in a high school somewhere. She looked like any student. She had her school uniform like anybody at that school. But yet she was bullied by one of the popular kids. She never understood why. Maybe because she was good at school and she read books a lot. She tried to ignore them but still their words hurt. Every time the teacher looked away, the bullies threw something at her. At team work or at gym, she always got picked last. One of her bullies was the most popular. Her name was Annabel and she was blonde. She was one of those girls who cared more about her looks than her studies. Her two another friends, the red-haired Clara and the black-haired Lena were the same but not as loud as Annabel. She was the leader in that group. She had a power over the other students in the class. Charlotte didn’t know what she had said to the others but none of them never even talked to her. She didn’t really care about them anyway. She was there to study. She wanted to go to university and become something. Sometimes their bullying got under her skin. These three girls called her names and teased her. This day was no different.

It was Friday and the last class of the day. The students got inside their classrooms. Charlotte was approaching with her books in her arms. She looked down and was about to get inside when Annabel push her from her shoulder.

“Bookworm” She said and laughed “All you need is glasses and you’re the geek of the school”

“Leave me alone” Charlotte said and stepped inside the class room

The girls followed her to the back of the class where she usually sat. She put her books on her desk but Annabel pushed them down to the floor. Charlotte never got upset. Maybe if she would have the courage to tell them off, she would probably make them stop. They never got physical but words hurt even more. She had told her parents about her bullies but they only said she should ignore it. That’s what she had tried but it didn’t work. She tried to pick the books up but Clara kicked them further.

“Oops, sorry” She said and giggled

Charlotte was close to start crying. They were always so rude. Luckily the teacher got into the class room and the girls went to their seats in front of the class. She picked up her books and sat down by her desk.

//////

“Are you alright?”

Charlotte wakes up from her thoughts about her school days. She stood with an invitation in her hand by the window in her kitchen looking out. Her best friend for many years, the British actor Tom Hiddleston entered the room. She had told him about her bullying and how much it had affected her life.

“Yeah. Just this invitation I got” She turned around and put it on the kitchen table “I won’t be going”

She took a class of water she had poured to herself and sat down by the table to drink it. Tom was always encouraging her to do things and this time was there was no exception. He sat down across her.

“This would be a great opportunity to show those bullies how far you have come”

In a way he was right but all those years she was bullied, she only wanted to leave school for good. She never wanted to see them again. Even though she had a successful career in the movie industry, she still didn’t want to go.

“I don’t know. It’s just too much” She had her left hand around the glass

“I’ll come with you”

He was good at convincing people and was always supportive.

“I can’t ask you to do that. I rather not go”

“Wouldn’t be a great revenge to go and show them they haven’t diminished your spirit?”

She thought for a while.

“Maybe but that’s a favour I can’t ask you to do. They probably don’t even expect me to come. I don’t why they even sent me an invitation”

“That’s what they least expect. Maybe they want to apologise for what they did”

“I very much doubt it”

“We can tell them we’re together. That will show them”

That was something she never saw coming. Even though he was one of the best looking men in the world, she didn’t want to spoil their friendship. It would only make them jealous and things could get worse.

“As much as I like to show them, I don’t like lying”

“You don’t have to tell them anything. Besides if things get tough, I’ll come to the rescue”

“You really want me to go, do you?” She smiled

“I’m not forcing you but if you really want to move on, you should meet these people. Maybe they’ve changed”

She didn’t believe they had. Annabel was always bitchy and mean. Someone like that would never change. Same was with her two sidekicks. Then again, if they saw her with Tom, they would be green with envy.

“OK then, I’ll go. But I’m gonna warn you about fan girls”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll handle it” He smiled

“Sure. All that hair flipping the girls make. It sickening” She rolled her eyes and then smiled

“I’ve seen you do that so don’t play innocent”

“At least I have some dignity and don’t drool over the guy like some of your fans do”

Sometimes when they went out and fans noticed him on the street, they were all over him. How he had the strength to face these kinds of fans all year around was beyond her.

“So when is this reunion anyway?”

“At the school next week on Friday”

“Then we should be out shopping. How about tomorrow evening?”

“I already have a dress”

“If you want to make a memorable entry then it should be something sexier than the things you usually wear. So how about it? I pay”

He was right about that. She didn’t own that many dresses and she never took part in public appearances.

“Fine. But I pick it”

“Of course” He said with a smile and sat up from his chair “I have to get home. I’ll pick you up at 7 pm”

She stood up and followed him to the hall. A kiss on her cheek, he left. She couldn’t believe she would actually be going. In a way she looked forward to it. She really wanted to show her bullies but at the same time, it terrified her. It would be a reunion with the bullies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion with the bullies.

It was Friday night and Charlotte is getting ready for the reunion. Tom would pick her up from her place at 6 pm. She had bought a strapless dark dress with the helm above her knees. She usually didn’t wear high heels so getting use to them on her feet took a while but she quickly learned. They were black with 3-inch heels. Her brown hair was tied up with a hair clip so her neck was bare. Some light make-up and she was ready. When Tom picked her up from her apartment, his jaw dropped. He had never really seen her dressed up like that before. He had always seen her as a really good friend but now he saw her in a different light. He was dressed in a black suit with a matching tie. He always looked handsome but this night would be special. They didn’t know it yet but the reunion would change everything. He had parked his Jaguar in front of her flat of departments. The trip to her school took about an hour. The closer they got, more nervous she became. She was going to meet her bullies again. Tom could clearly see she didn’t want to go.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. If you want to leave early just say so”

She nodded without looking at him. He parked the car on the school’s parking lot. The music from the building was heard to the outside. People had already arrived. They entered a huge building with pillars. There were outside candles on each side of the steps. The front door was open so they stepped in. Charlotte looked around the hall and left her jacket to the intendant that was in charge of the clothes. The reunion was in the reception room. There were different kinds of decorations on the walls and a big banner that said “Class of 1995”. When they stepped into the hall everything seemed to stop.

 

_Flashback_

It was a disco night. Charlotte hated them but she was forced to attend. She had a dress on with flowers and her hair was loose. She stood in the corner of the hall and looked at the dancing people. Annabel and her friends were on the dance floor as usual. She was always flirty with the boys in the class. Especially with one called Paul. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was one of the cutest boys in school. Charlotte liked him a little bit. He was always really nice but he could be nasty. He didn’t seem to mind attention but yet she liked him. He got off the dance floor and got to the table with the punch and things to eat. Annabel had gone to the bathroom with her friends. It was time to pick up the courage to talk to him. Charlotte approached him and took a glass to take some punch.

“Hi Paul” She said and smiled

“Hi” He replied and looked to the dance floor where people were dancing

“Nice disco”

“What?” He turned to look at her

“Nice disco” She raised her voice

“Yep” He took a sweet in his hand and ate it

She took a sip from her glass and put it down on the table. His eyes were back on the dance floor.

“Want to dance?”

“Sorry” He quickly glimpsed at her

“Want to dance?” She repeated and he looked back at her

“Yeah but not with you”

“Why not?”

“You’re too ugly for my taste” He looked at the dance floor and saw Annabel come back so he left

Charlotte was devastated. She was rejected by her crush. She ran out of the hall and cried her eyes out. She didn’t understand how cruel he was. It was only because of that stupid Annabel. She locked herself in the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Her mother would pick her up 8 pm and it wasn’t even close. She wanted this nightmare to be over.

 

“Charlotte. Charlotte”

She woke up from her thoughts when Tom touched her shoulder.

“Are you OK?”

She noticed they were standing by the entrance and people were staring at them. She looked at him and nodded. He was right her entry would be noticeable. She looked around the room and saw an adult Annabel and her two friends standing by the deserving table across the hall. They still looked like they did then. Clara hair was blonde and Lena had coloured her hair dark red. All three looked at her with big eyes. On the other side of the room stood Paul. He was still handsome. Maybe a little round around the middle but still nice looking. That’s what her flashback was about. As soon as she saw him, she remembered it. He looked at her amazed. Bet he didn’t think she was ugly now. She had told Tom about him. He told her she was beautiful and some men were just blind. Paul really was. She was a lot of things but ugly wasn’t one of them. She was cute when she was 15 and she was beautiful at 36.

“Shall we?” Tom said and offered his arm which she took

They walked further in. People were talking and some were dancing. Annabel and her girls kept looking at them. Charlotte looked back at them. She let go off him and walked to them. She wasn’t the girl they bullied and they should know it. She left Tom alone.

“Charlotte. So nice to see you” Annabel said and gave her a hug when she got there

“Hi” She gave her a fake smile

“How are you, love?”

Annabel could really pretend to be happy. She was the little actress she always was.

“Good. I got a nice life” Charlotte replied

“I can see that” Annabel glimpsed behind her “How did you get a date like that?”

“He’s not a date, he’s my boyfriend”

Annabel looked at her in disbelief. She could never hide her jealousy.

“I’m really happy for you” Clara said and hugged Charlotte

“Me too” Lena hugged as well

They were happy for real. They never really bullied her the way Annabel had.

“You’re dating the Tom Hiddleston. I can’t believe it. It’s a joke, right?” Annabel tried again to make her feel worthless

“Yes I am and you better believe it” Charlotte glimpsed at him and he looked back

“For how long?”

“About 8 years” She looked back

“Get out of here” She playfully hit her shoulder “There was no news online about this”

Charlotte really had hit a nerve. She was amazed how good she was at lying. It was true it was that long but as friends.

“Just because he’s a famous actor, not everything is read online. I thought an adult wouldn’t be so ignorant” Charlotte sarcastically said

“OK, I understand” Annabel grinned

Tom had been looking at the girls talking so he didn’t notice Paul has stopped beside him.

“She’s a beauty, isn’t she?” He said and looked at Charlotte

Tom looked at him.

“You think”

“I’m Paul by the way” He wanted to shake Tom’s hand but he didn’t take it

“I know. Charlotte has told me about you”

“Has she? I hope it’s good” Paul smiled but he didn’t smile back

“I wouldn’t say so. You said she was ugly” Tom looked at him

“Did I? I don’t remember”

Tom didn’t like bullies and there was no way this man was worth his time.

“Who are you? Some kind of bodyguard?” Paul asked

“You could say that. I’m her boyfriend, Tom”

Paul was a bit shorter than him so he looked up. Tom kept looking Charlotte’s way. The girls kept talking. Paul couldn’t figure out where he had seen Tom before.

“Now I know you. You’re that actor who plays in these Marvel movies”

“That’s right” Tom looked at him

“My daughter loves those”

“That’s nice” Tom grinned

He didn’t want to be nice. As a matter of fact, he wanted to leave so he left Paul without saying anything and went to where Charlotte was.

“You don’t remember how you threw my books in the river and pushed me in” Charlotte was angry at Annabel

They had a heated conversation so they didn’t notice him standing beside Charlotte.

“I’m sorry I don’t” Annabel defended

“Of course you don’t. You didn’t have to live those moments over and over again. You had it easy. You didn’t even realise you were a bully. None of you did” Charlotte looked at all three

Clara and Lena didn’t say anything. It was school all over again. They were only by-standards but still they were part of it. Lena raised her voice.

“I actually do remember but Annabel told us not to do anything. I’m so sorry. I was such a coward at the time”

“Lena” Annabel tried to shut her up

“The same with me. I’m sorry. Can you ever forgive us?” Clara talked

Annabel looked angry at them both. Charlotte looked at her and waited for an answer but it was no use.

“Of course I do. You both have the courage now” She smiled at them and they smiled back

Annabel was all alone now.

“Hi love” Tom said and kissed Charlotte’s cheek

A soon as he did, Annabel’s anger disappeared and she became her flirty self.

“You’re Tom Hiddleston. Oh my God. I love everything you’ve done” She smiled and moved her hair behind her ear

This was something he was used to and he gave the same answer like actors usually do.

“It’s always nice to meet a fan” He smiled and then looked at Charlotte again

The two other girls were calmer.

“I especially love Loki. You’re great” She had a big smile on her face

“Thank you. Sorry but we really have to go. It was nice to meet you all” He took Charlotte’s hand and they left before Annabel could say anything else

Charlotte stopped closer to the dance floor. A slow song was on.

“Let’s have one dance before we go” She said and dragged him there

There were a few dancing. She put her arms around his neck and got closer to him.

“Are they looking?” She asked and looked in his eyes

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they slowly moved back and forth with the music.

“Does it matter if they do? They’re all phonies and they shouldn’t be impressed”

“I guess not but let them get something to look at. Especially Annabel. You should have seen her face. Priceless” She laughed

“Not forgetting Paul. He’s something else” He smiled

“I’m sorry you had to witness these people. At least two of them apologised”

“I’m glad. If you really want them to look” He pulled her even closer “Let’s make it memorable”

Slowly his lips got closer to hers and soon they were kissing. It was only supposed to be once but they kept going. She moved her fingers in his hair and his hands moved up her back to her strapless bra. But then the music stopped and so did their kissing. They smiled at each other and at that moment they knew their friendship had become something entirely different. It was all because of a reunion with the bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos. There might be a follow up later to this story but it's still in the planning stages so it can take a while.


End file.
